Pretty when you cry
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Fayana version of the truth or dare scene. Kind of a continuation from 'Shelter' but you don't particularly need to read that  Prompt . Smut.


"Truth _or_ dare." Faye challenged.

"Dare." Diana answered purposefully, eliciting a barely audible guffaw from Adam next to her.

"Hmmm…" Faye grinned and glanced thoughtfully to the ceiling as if she was thinking about what her dare should be in great death. After a moment she looked back at Diana, her grin still firmly in place "I dare you to take your shirt off for the next three questions. Loosen up a little."

"No way." Adam stated before taking a long drink.

"That's not fair." Diana agreed

"Well the game's not called truth or fair." Faye pointed out expectantly "Are you going to play or not?"

For a moment Diana looked hesitant, as if she _was_ thinking about dropping out of the game but eventually she sat forward and placed her glass on the table. She kept her gaze on Faye's as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it between herself and Adam on the couch.

Despite her dare, Faye froze as the first sight of familiar skin came into contact and as sounds and memories of lingering touches came back to her she was forced to turn away towards Jake, concealing her discomfort with a laugh. She turned back in time to see Adam hand Diana a blanket and even though she had been rendered uncomfortable by the flash of skin, Faye was immediately irritated by the action "_Cheating_!"

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." Cassie muttered sensibly as she reached for her drink.

"My turn." Diana declared loudly before she turned back to Faye "Faye, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you slept with?" Diana asked, tilting her head inquisitively to the side.

Faye felt the familiar feeling of dread wash over her and she attempted to casually backtrack "How about a dare instead?"

"Well those are the rules Faye. You wanna play or not?" Adam mimicked.

"Fine." Faye responded reluctantly. She picked up the shot in front of her and downed it, trying to provide herself with the confidence boost she needed to answer the question "Two." She was answered with a shocked silence "Oh, guess I'm not the super slut you all think I am." Her gaze drifted around the room before inevitably landing on Diana who looked to be just as, if not _more_ shocked than everyone else "Or I'm lying." She threw up a hand in defeat and looked away from Diana's piercing stare.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

Faye rolled her eyes as a knock sounded on the door to her bedroom, effectively disrupting the silence in the room and along with it her close to dozing state "Come in."

The door opened and somebody stepped inside but Faye didn't bother to glance in their direction. Instead she continued to stare at the ceiling, preoccupied by her own thoughts.

"Hey."

Upon hearing Diana's voice, Faye turned her head towards the door "What do you want?"

Diana's brow furrowed at the less than friendly greeting but she closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room anyway "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Faye asked blankly, shifting her gaze back to the ceiling.

"Can you not be mad at me for like a minute?" Diana requested.

Faye felt the bed dip and sighed as she looked back to her friend "I'll do my best."

Diana hesitated at the sarcasm she was confronted with "Can I ask you something?"

Faye rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbows to glare at Diana "You just did."

"Did you mean what you said downstairs?" Diana asked, ignoring the dark glare being sent her way "That you've only slept with two people?" she paused for a moment but quickly continued when Faye merely stared at her "Did you include me in that? I was…the second person?"

"Of course I _included_ you." Faye scowled "Unlike you I don't just fuck someone then forget about it."

Diana blinked in surprise at the accusation "Wha…No. Faye, it wasn't like that. I didn't just forget about what happened between us."

"Yeah, whatever." Faye muttered.

"Is this why you're mad at me?" Diana asked cluelessly "Because you think that it meant nothing to me?"

"Don't try to psychoanalyse me." Faye ordered, averting her gaze to a random object on the opposite side of the room just so she didn't have to keep looking into those eyes "I didn't say it meant anything other than a quick fuck to me."

"Could you stop calling it that?" Diana frowned "If that's all it meant to you, you wouldn't be this mad at me."

Faye couldn't think of anything else to say to that so she merely tutted and shook her head.

"Talk to me Faye." Diana demanded sharply "Did it mean something to you or not? Because I thought we agreed that we were just overemotional and we needed to feel close to some…"

"That was bullshit and you _know_ it!" Faye snapped angrily "I only said that because you practically threw me out of your bed like some cheap hooker!"

"I didn't…Faye my _Dad_ could have walked in! You know what he's like…I told you to leave because I was trying to _protect_ you." Diana reached over and placed her hand atop Faye's to get her attention "I certainly didn't mean to hurt you."

Faye huffed a fake laugh at the statement but still she refused to look directly at the other girl "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't say that I was _hurt_."

"Faye, _look_ at me." Diana ordered in a tone that left no room for argument "_Faye_!"

Faye looked into Diana's eyes but said nothing.

"Do you like me?" Diana asked carefully as if she thought that speaking louder would cause Faye to run from the room "As in…_like_ me, like me?"

Faye merely stared at Diana for a moment before ever so slightly nodding her head.

"Words Faye." Diana said pleadingly as she squeezed the tense hand under her own "I need to hear you say it."

Faye closed her eyes for a brief moment and slowly exhaled to calm herself before looking back at Diana "Yes, I like you."

"Oh." Diana smiled warmly at the revelation but just as quickly her expression darkened with sorrow "Faye…"

"Adam." Faye stated curtly, drawing her hand away from Diana's and dropping it into her lap. She felt her chest ache and her eyes sting with tears at the feeling of rejection but she forced herself to remain calm "Yeah…I mean, okay."

"Adam and I have broken up." Diana said, her voice suddenly quiet and broken as if she was struggling to hold herself together "And we can't get back together."

"But you want to." Faye finished for her "You want to get back together with him, not find someone else to be with."

"I don't know." Diana shrugged, her eyes glistening with unshed tears "It's not going to happen. He wants Cassie."

"Yeah…" Faye was aware that she wasn't being very helpful but every word coming from Diana's mouth was like a jab to her heart "I mean…If you think so."

"I'm sorry." Diana looked up at Faye through watery eyes and blinked rapidly causing said tears to spill down her cheeks "I know you don't want to hear this and I…I _like_ you. I do but I don't want to lead you on so I can't…we can't do a…"

Faye leaned up and kissed Diana softly, effectively interrupting her rambling. Diana responded instinctively but the kiss only lasted a moment before Faye pulled back "Sorry…You're really very pretty when you cry."

Diana quirked an eyebrow at that because…really, nobody cries attractively but she quickly forgot her issue with Faye's statement when the girl in question leaned in to kiss a tear from her left cheek "Faye, what are you doing?"

"I miss you." Faye said earnestly as she began to pepper small kisses down Diana's jaw to her neck. She felt a hand tangle in her hair and

"Faye…" Diana shuffled back from the other brunette and stared at her regretfully "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Faye asked as she reached out for Diana only to have her hand gently swatted away. She pulled it back to her chest with a slightly hurt expression "You said you like me?"

"I don't want to lead you on." Diana reasoned, looking torn between kissing the pout on Faye's lips away and sticking to her guns "Adam…"

"I don't care about Adam!" Faye exclaimed irritably "Do you have to constantly talk about him?"

"We shouldn't do this again."

"Fine, whatever." Faye huffed as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up "I'm not going to beg you to let me fu…" she was promptly silenced when Diana grabbed her wrist to pull her, only to kiss her roughly.

"I told you not to call it that." Diana muttered when she finally pulled back.

"Are you _trying_ to mess with my head?" Faye frowned, irritated by the mixed signals she was receiving "You tell me that we can't do this then you _kiss_ me? That's screwed up Diana."

"I know…I'm sorry." Diana sighed and dropped her head into her hands "I don't mean to mess you around."

Faye rolled her eyes at the statement but placed a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder "I don't mind…at least the kissing part."

Diana looked up at Faye with a tearful smile but her expression quickly grew serious "You don't mind if I kiss you?"

Faye solemnly shook her head.

Diana bit her lip for a moment before moving so that she was kneeling on the bed in front of an apprehensive looking Faye, who unconsciously shifted to accommodate Diana's position.

"Are you sure?" Diana whispered.

Faye nodded, words failing her for the second time.

"Okay." Diana breathed before she leaned forward and carefully kissed the other brunette, her hesitance obvious. Unsatisfied by the hesitance of the caress, Faye moved her hand to the back of Diana's head and tugged her forward, effectively deepening the kiss.

"Just relax." Faye murmured against Diana's lips when she noticed how tense she was under her hands. She placed her hands on Diana's shoulders and lightly pushed her back onto the bed "I'll make you feel better…trust me."

Diana swallowed heavily as Faye straddled her and her hands immediately shifted to the rebellious girls' thighs.

"Trust me." Faye muttered before she leaned down and kissed Diana again, slipping her tongue past more than willing lips.

Diana was about to point out that the door wasn't even locked and that they should possibly lock it before they continued in case anyone walked in on them but she was quickly distracted by Faye's hand slipping under her shirt. She gasped as said hand skimmed up her ribs until it was lightly palming her breast. She arched into the touch and pulled away from the kiss to take a much needed gasp of air.

Faye smirked as she watched the play of emotions cross Diana's face and she leaned down to press a small kiss to the side of her mouth. She could tell that Diana was fighting what she was feeling and that was something Faye didn't want at all "Relax, okay?"

Diana nodded in response, unsure as to why she was so nervous in the first place. She had after all had sex with Faye before.

Faye sat back slightly, pulling Diana with her so they were sitting face to face. After a quick kiss to Diana's lips Faye pulled the other girls shirt up and over her head. She was about to reach for the zipper on Diana's jeans when a hand grabbed her wrist, stilling her movement. She looked back at Diana with a confused expression on her face "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair that I'm the only one of us getting naked."

Faye licked her lips upon hearing the husky tone Diana's voice had taken and she nodded hurriedly before moving to take her own shirt off.

"Let me." Diana stated as she replaced Faye's hands with her own and pulled the shirt over her head. She bit her lip to supress a smile when the shirt came off and she allowed her eyes to travel over Faye's exposed torso "Better."

Without further ado Faye surged forward and kissed Diana firmly, causing her to fall onto her back on the bed. Slightly encouraged by the fact that Diana seemed to be thinking about her instead of Adam, Faye slid her hand around Diana's back and unclipped her bra with a quick flick of her fingers.

Had she been a bit more coherent and any less aroused Diana would have approvingly commented on Faye's obvious skill in that department. Even Adam had problems removing her bra and he had been having sex with her for far longer than Faye. Instead Diana eagerly pulled the bra away from her body and threw it somewhere to her right. Faye wasted no time in trailing her hand down Diana's chest where she proceeded to use her fingertips to roll her stiff nipple while she continued to suck on the other brunettes' neck. Diana's hips bucked into the air and she moaned at the attack of sensations on her body.

Faye moved her hand to the button of Diana's jeans though she hesitated to flick it open.

"Tell me you want me." She demandingly whispered into Diana's ear.

"I want you." Diana gasped almost immediately.

"Good." Faye whispered before she flicked the button open and slipped her hand into Diana's jeans, underneath her underwear.

At the first touch of Faye's fingertips to her center Diana gasped loudly and dug her fingers into the other girls back as she arched into the light touch "Fuck…"

Faye raised an eyebrow as the expletive slipped past Diana's usually pristine mouth. There was no denying the hot flash of arousal that pooled in her stomach however "That's hot." She traced a light circle around Diana's clit causing her to release a soft moan before she promptly pulled her hand away.

Diana failed to contain the whimper that sprung to her throat at the lack of contact "Faye…"

Faye pressed a gentle, almost pacifying kiss to Diana's lips before she began to shift down the bed, trailing her lips down Diana's jaw to her neck and to her chest as she went. She lingered halfway, pulling a nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue repeatedly over it. Diana gasped loudly as she felt Faye's teeth lightly graze her nipple before the brunette swiftly swirled her tongue around it and she vaguely wondered how Faye seemed so experienced if she had only slept with two people. The girl in question pulled away with a soft popping sound and continued her exploration of light kisses down Diana's stomach to her navel. She briefly dipped her tongue into the brunette's bellybutton before continuing her downward descent towards Diana's thighs. She frowned when she was stopped by the presence of denim jeans and quickly pushed them, along with Diana's underwear down her legs. Diana lifted off the bed to help and quickly kicked the offending item of clothing off. Faye unconsciously licked her lips at the glistening sight before her, vaguely recalling how Diana tasted on her tongue and proceeded to trail light butterfly kisses up Diana's thighs.

"Fuck…" Diana muttered as Faye lightly nipped the inside of her thigh, mere millimetres from where she desperately needed her to be "Faayye…" she moved her hands down to tangle through Faye's hair and urgently tugged her upwards.

Faye didn't resist the light pulling, instead licking a long trail up Diana's thigh, revelling in the taste that was purely her friend. A taste which quickly intensified as she dipped her tongue into Diana's wet center causing her to release a string of curses. Faye moaned softly at the words coming from the usually uptight girls mouth and made a mental note to make her swear more often, be it by means of irritation or arousal.

Diana's back arched suddenly off the bed when Faye's tongue came into full contact with her throbbing clit "God…" she tightened her grip on the back of Faye's head and tugged her closer as she felt an unbearable pressure building within her stomach "Faye…"

Faye hummed in response and shifted slightly so that her tongue was circling Diana's entrance. She leaned up on her elbow with a grunt of discomfort and used her thumb to trace light circles around Diana's clit.

"Fuck…Faye…"

Faye felt the subtle throbbing between her own legs increase tenfold at the hissed out expletive and deciding to put the girl out of her sexual misery she slipped her tongue into Diana's wet channel. As soon as she did the grip on her hair tightened to the point of pain, and with a yell of Faye's name Diana began to tremor with the intensity of her orgasm. Faye lightly rubbed Diana's clit, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm. Feeling the brunette's quivering slow down to a slight tremor, she withdrew her tongue. Finding she couldn't move due to Diana's tight grip on her hair she rested her flushed cheek on the brunette's tan thigh, allowing both herself and Diana a couple of minutes to catch their breath. Finally the grip on her hair loosened and Faye slid back up the bed, her lips instantly seeking Diana's.

"That was…amazing." Diana panted as she wrapped her arms securely around Faye's neck and pulled her close. She rewarded the rebellious girl's efforts with a soft kiss before releasing her.

"Thank you." Faye smirked smugly, earning herself a gentle slap.

TBC


End file.
